Lenny Snow
Private First Class Lenny Snow was a US Marine stationed aboard the USS Pronto in 1951. Snow was only fifteen years old, but had lied about his age in order to join the marines. Despite his awkward start, Snow would go on to be decorated for his exemplory service in the Korean War. History Snow was not considered "squared away" by most of the other marines his unit, such as Max Heidhorn. He was blamed for every mistake and was often referred to by the derisive nickname "Snowball". The unit's sergeant, Hal Chaney especially disliked Snow, thinking he had no place in the marines and would only be a liability when they shipped off to the frontlines in Korea. One of the few marines to stand up for Snow was Jimmy Tully, one of the few to know Snow had lied about his age. Snow would later say Tully was like a brother to him. On September 8, 1951, when the Pronto put in at the port of Philadelphia, Chaney assigned Snow and Max to police detail in the officer quarters. Max snuck into the quarters of Lieutenant Putnam, one of the ship's officers and as a practical joke, stole the lieutenant's pearl handled revolver. Soon after, much of the crew including Snow, Tully, and Max departed for shore leave. When the revolver was reported missing, shore patrol questioned the marines, and suspicion soon fell on Snow. Snow panicked and headed for the bus terminal, buying a bus ticked to Memphis to flee. Tully caught up with him at the terminal, and convinced him not to run. Snow instead returned to the ship, where shore patrol was waiting for him. Snow was thrown in the ship's brig, where he remained for the passage to Korea. It wasn't until halfway there that Snow learned from one of the guards that Tully hadn't returned to the ship, something Snow never understood. Despite his trouble with the revolver, and Sergeant Chaney's efforts to keep him away, Snow eventually found his way to the front lines and finally earned a chance to proved his worth. During a sudden enemy ambush, Snow left his foxhole and inflicted numerous enemy casualties, saving the lives of several of his fellow marines. For his heroism during his tour, Snow would be awarded the Bronze Star and the Navy Cross. In the years afterward, Snow would remain humble about his service during the war and preferred not to talk about it. He was unconcered about earning medals when so many men never made it home. "I did what I had to do," he would later say, "others gave more." When Tully's remains were found sealed in an oil drum in 2008, his death was invistigated by Philadelphia police. Snow was questioned by Lieutenant John Stillman and Detective Scotty Valens about the missing revolver. Snow told them he hadn't taken the revolver and explained how Tully had convinced him to go back. Eventually it was learned that Tully had recovered the revolver and returned it to Sgt. Chaney to clear Snow's name. However, Hal wanted to see Snow washed out of the marines and was unmoved by Tully's defense of him. There was a struggle and Chaney shot and killed Tully with the revolver. Tully's remains were later laid to rest with honor, with Snow quietly paying his respects to his fallen friend. Snow, Lenny Category:Suspects